


Somewhere to Belong

by itaru



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Volleyball boyfriends, eunkwang is mentioned because i love he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itaru/pseuds/itaru
Summary: Title taken from Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park because why not?volleyball boyfriends!minhoon for alexa, thank you for always being there for me ♡
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 6





	Somewhere to Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jijal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijal/gifts).



“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

How many times had Minhyuk heard those words escape Ilhoon’s lips?

Sometimes they sounded harsh, piercing almost, leaving Minhyuk wondering if it was wrong of him to probe (even if said probing was done towards his own boyfriend), a few times they had been mouthed nearly silently in the dead of the night as tears had trickled down Ilhoon’s bare face, and other times they were uttered in complete nonchalance, masked behind either alcohol or a scoff or two.

By now, Minhyuk was almost sure those words had been said across the length of their relationship more than “I love you”.

Not like “I love you” ever stood a chance.

More than love, they depended on each other in a way that no one could quite comprehend. They’d known each other since their high school days, since that fateful early afternoon both had joined their school’s volleyball team.

By their second year, Minhyuk had been assigned as a regular on the team, a wing spiker, brave and bold and dependable even if he wasn’t always outside the court.

But what is a spiker without his setter?

Ilhoon had quite a few times across their high school years been referred to as “the prodigy” or “the hope” of their team. While both had joined the team for fun, it didn’t take long before the dream of success and actually being someone in the world of volleyball fuelled a fire within their hearts that neither had known had been unlit and waiting to burn all of their lives.

And every single time they practiced and their bodies became one, and every single match they played, and every single drop of sweat or tear and sometimes even blood that was shed only seemed to drive Minhyuk and Ilhoon closer to each other, culminating into the day they had played against their rival team and won and everyone hailed Minhyuk as Man-of-the-match yet that’s when Minhyuk understood that without Ilhoon he was nothing.

And when everyone had sung and celebrated and changed in the lockers to continue singing and celebrating at Eunkwang-hyung’s house, Minhyuk and Ilhoon had stayed behind, and when the lockers were empty and the echo of victory still rang low in their ears and the smell of sweat and sacrifice was everything that filled their nostrils, that’s when they shared their first kiss.

And in that locker between kisses and tears they had vowed to always play together because they both just _knew_ they belonged together.

Third year came along and and it came with the future knocking eagerly on the door of the youths.

Ilhoon wanted to play professionally and goodness knows Minhyuk would have followed Ilhoon to the end of the world. And their days were filled with laughter and practice and stolen kisses when none of their team mates were looking and bubble tea dates and they thought they were invincible and the world was at their feet and life would be merciful.

So when Ilhoon injured his leg during a match (which they consequently lost) and after several doctor appointments was told he could never stand on the court again, who could’ve blamed this young setter for cursing the world for robbing him of his dreams.

And when Minhyuk had wanted to comfort him, Ilhoon had lashed out.

“I don’t wanna talk about it!”

_Of course_ nothing had quite been the same since then, not really.

Which is why years later when they’re both studying and working and mostly okay, sometimes Ilhoon will still break down and shut his pain off because the what-ifs are too hard.

“Why are you here…?” Ilhoon muttered under the covers.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.”

Minhyuk pulled his body up, sitting on their bed he could see the darkness engulfing their tiny apartment, “Because I need you.”

Silence.

Minhyuk reached to touch Ilhoon’s arm, and when he heard no protests, he gently rolled Ilhoon over to see his face.

“Don’t look at me…” Ilhoon sobbed, his face messy with tears.

“It’s already been four years since high school…” Minhyuk tried slowly, and Ilhoon’s mouth quivered slightly, “It’s okay to be heartbroken about it.”

“I’m not just heartbroken…” Ilhoon grabbed Minhyuk’s hand, resting his forehead and teary eyes against it, “I’m furious. Four years later and I’m still just so confused… Why me… Just why…”

Before Ilhoon’s sobs could turn into rage, Minhyuk made sure to slip back under the covers, holding his boyfriend in his arms as he rubbed his back in circular motions, then in zig-zag motions, and finally drawing eight-s on his back until his tears had dried and both fell asleep.

Minhyuk woke up the next morning feeling colder than usual. He quickly realised this was because Ilhoon had already gotten up. _Typical of this early-riser_ , Minhyuk thought to himself as he walked slowly to the living room (not really the longest of walks), _he always needs to be doing something_.

“Morning.” Minhyuk greeted, not surprised to find his boyfriend hovered over their old TV, watching the sports news.

“Morning,” Ilhoon sipped on his coffee, “Look, The Vienna Eagles won last night.”

“Oh, good.” Minhyuk yawned, grateful to find a cup of coffee waiting for him on the kitchen counter too, one of the few perks of having a morning bird of a boyfriend.

He plopped down on the couch, giving his boyfriend a very sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“Ugh,” Ilhoon rolled his eyes, but he didn’t do a particularly good job at trying to hide the smile on his face, “you know I hate that.”

“I know you don’t, actually.” Minhyuk teased, Ilhoon elbowing him gently in return.

They drank the rest of their coffee in silence, Minhyuk eyeing Ilhoon quietly, watching how intently Ilhoon analysed the recap of last night’s match.

“Not to get all sappy on you, but… you know I love you, right?”

“Huh?!” Ilhoon exclaimed, face twisted in… annoyance? Disbelief? Minhyuk wasn’t so sure, “Of course I do! What’s this all of the sudden?!”

“No, I just…” Minhyuk put both of his hands up, “I just wanted to make sure you heard those words today.”

“Oh…” Ilhoon looked down at the empty mug between his hands. Sighing, he slowly put his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder, “I love you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm… A setter is nothing without his spiker, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park because why not?  
> volleyball boyfriends!minhoon for alexa, thank you for always being there for me ♡


End file.
